


She(means everything to me)

by Donzepan



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020), Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, I just really wanted to write Flarrie, Love these emotionally constipated sapphics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donzepan/pseuds/Donzepan
Summary: "Carrie Alexis Wilson has felt many things in her short life. Having a rockstar dad and later creating a dance group had given way to many heart pumping, adrenaline rushing, electrifying moments. But Carrie is 12 years old when her heart flutters for the first time. "OrCarrie is in love with Flynn for a long time and is too oblivious+ insecure to realize she likes her back
Relationships: Flynn/Carrie Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	She(means everything to me)

**Author's Note:**

> Flarrie fic for the (literal) end of femslash february. I wanted to give some love to.my favorite dramatic sapphics.

Carrie Alexis Wilson has felt many things in her short life. Having a rockstar dad and later creating a dance group had given way to many heart pumping, adrenaline rushing, electrifying moments.

But Carrie is 12 years old when her heart flutters for the first time. Carrie, Julie, and Flynn had been hanging out together at Flynn's house after school. Julie's mom had come to pick her up so they could have a family night, so now it was just Flynn and Carrie. And Carrie was honestly really excited. Flynn and her never really got to spend time together one on one, and Flynn was smart and talented ~~and pretty~~ and just all around amazing. Whatever she decided to do (because hanging out with Flynn was always an experience)it was going to be fantastic.

....If Flynn actually told her what she was doing. The girl was engrossed in whatever she was looking at on her phone, muttering to herself every once in a while.

Finally, Flynn gave a reason for her strange behavior. "Jules and I were going to show you a song we wrote, but she left and it's a duet. So now, I'm trying to figure out how to change it to a one person song, at least for now."

Carrie was touched that Flynn wanted her to see it so much that she was willing to perform it without Julie and change up the song.

Eventually, she walked over to her instrument corner and started to prepare. Flynn got her mic set up and started sing the (modified) lyrics to Lose Control.

And, wow. Carrie was immediately taken by her energy.There was a fire in her eyes as she performed, and her presence was captivating even without the dances. Her box braids had been put in a half up half down style, whipping around as she sang and rapped, and her bracelets flapped as she bounced. Halfway through the chorus she winked at Carrie and that's when it started: the flutter. Her cheeks were flushed now and her heart was fluttering and she felt so happy.

The song eventually ended(with a dramatic bow because of course it did) but the flutter never stopped. She ignored it and tried to focus on congratulating Flynn.

"That was really great. Thanks for showing me."

As expected Flynn started grinning harder, plopping on the bed before turning to look at Carrie.

" Thanks for listening Care-bear. I've been dying to sing it to someone but Julie isn't ready to sing the rest in class and class and I haven't finished the choreography yet-"

"I can help!" Carrie interjected.

"If you want me to, I mean."

Flynn sat up, and looked at her with those shining eyes and Carrie was realized she was a goner.

"I'd love that."

Then they fought and the now near constantly fluttering heart felt like it was made of ice, and she was cold.

3 and a half years later, the girls are slowly but surely rebuilding their relationship. A lot of progress had been made, honestly. They hung out again and went to each other's shows and enjoyed being around one enough. There was a tension though. Not a bad one, mind you, but... something.

Carrie felt like they were walking on opposite ends of a tightrope too scared to meet in the middle.(Or at least, she's scared to keep walking, to meet in the middle to find out the unknown, to be _wrong_ and fall to her doom and lose it all).

Currently, the girls are once again at Flynn's house. They ordered food and were now watching crappy romcoms on Netflix. They sped through about 3 before Flynn scooted over and started to braid Carrie's hair. A simple braid on the side of her head. Her face heated up but she moved herself closer, allowing Flynn to have better access. In a scene from another romcom Carrie couldn't be bothered to remember, The main girl was dating a snobby big city guy that was was making fun of her outfits.

"I don't understand how he's making fun of _her_ outfits. At least she has a style. He just dresses like a Victorian child."

Flynn laughed at the comment, loud and free, dropping the hair in her hand , and Carrie's heart almost beat out of her chest, it's own disastrous dance routine. And then Flynn smiled at her, so wide and affectionate and breathtaking(italicize) and Carrie got lost in her sparkling brown eyes and before she knew it she'd leaned in and captured the now slightly grinning lips.

There weren't any sparks. Nor were there any fireworks. Instead the flutter was back, with something new beside it : warmth. It was warm and it was calm and it was safe.

She thought she felt a slight press back, and her nerves made her pull away slowly, the euphoria from the kiss giving way to worry. (What if she'd imagined it? What if she was wrong about every lingering look and too-lomg hug and soft moment and this is what sent her flying off the rope?)

This prompted her to move back quicker and glue her eyes to the floor.

"Sorry."

A soft, confused noise reached her ears before words followed it.

"Why would you be sorry? Did- didn't you kiss me on purpose?"

Whatever response she was expecting, this wasn't it. Carrie picked up her head and saw a slightly confused but smiling Flynn, with and she started breathing again.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did."

"Well, good."

"Good".

Slightly awkward silence filled the room before Flynn began speaking, softer this time.

"Did you not like it then ?

" Carrie felt her cheeks heat up as she answered.

 _"I_ definitely liked it, I just wasn't sure if _you_ did."

Flynn worried her lip before speaking.

"I did."

"Oh."

Then-

"Do you... wanna do it again?"

A nod and the pink lips connected to brown and the warmth was back, stronger than before. They'd met in the middle and Carrie thought herself foolish for not doing this sooner.

Carrie Alexis Wilson had been on Earth for 16 and a half years, but sitting on her bed kissing Flynn she'd never felt so alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I am but a simple kudos- hoarding dragon, so if you liked this please give me more.


End file.
